realmofmagykfandomcom-20200213-history
Rebecca Kappu
Summary Rebecca is a 27 year old human thief from Armanola. She is the daughter of a Armanolan father and a Gratharian mother. She, like all other party members, has unique dialog . Rebecca '''is a party member in Realm of Magyk and is recruited during The Noble Thief. Background Rebecca was born into House Kappu, a major house in Armanola with its seat in Los Arma, to Lord Louis Kappu and Lady Trisha Cray. Since her early childhood, she took to the streets and rooftops, preffering the company of thieves and beggars than other nobles her age. As an early child, her parents wished to groom her for her ladyship, but she resisted those wishes, choosing rater to spend time with Calcemus Loritinius, Los Arma's resident mage, surgeon, doctor and alcemist. From him, Rebecca learnt many medical, alchemical and surgical techniques and from her friends on the streets, she learnt the art of thievery and subterfuge. A few months before Rebecca came of age, her street friends dared her to steal an amulet from a local church. Once inside the church, she witnessed a murder of the priest by a Kativa-worshipper and was hence blamed for his murder. Unable to prove her innocence, she fled from the country, disowned. She fled south to Ostri and joined the thieves guild for a few years. After a misunderstanding however, she was forced to flee. She smuggled herself onto a ship which arrived a few months later in Ormyrban, where she has scraped a meagre living as a thief ever since. Personality It appears that '''Rebecca is driven by pure survival, but, as Kael learns, she yearns to become a doctor, influenced by her mentor from an earlier life. Rebecca is very introvert and pretends that she is not interested in anyone and keeps her life very, very private. However, if Kael is good to her, she learns that she can trust others and that there is more to life than survival of the fittest. Rebecca, despite being introvert, is in fact a very curious person, always searching for knowledge and is always amazed by great discoveries or thoughts. Rebecca has an obsession with brains and desperately wants to learn how the brain works. As she mentions, she learnt how to lobotomise rats an early and wants to learn how to do it to humans. Because of her wierd obsession and her hard personality, she often alienates the other party members. Romance Rebecca 'is by far the hardest to romance character, and can be romanced by a male Kael. During romance, she remarks "Perhaps life isn't so bad afterall...perhaps you and I can settle down and live a peaceful life, once this is all over. No lobotomies, promise." Useful talents *'Rebecca is a skilled pickpocket and stealthy person *She can speak Nyrdic, Laurentian and Common *She can lobotomise rats *She is very agile Realm of Magyk Act 1 Rebecca is recruited. Act 2 Rebecca, eager to learn more of the Demon physiology, goes with Kael to capture a demon alive. She does this, and returns it to her place in Felmin. Act 3 Rebecca, having lobotomised the Demon, learns of a way to control demons, but requires a trip deep into Morrisyd mountain to complete her research. She travels to Zel-Makkund (an ancient dwarven fortress, now abandoned) and, after defeating the Avatar of the Beast, is able to perform a surgery capable of destroying a demon's alleigance to Kativa and making it follow any orders given to it. Act 4 After the battle at the Giant's Stronghold , Rebecca returns to Armanola to try and clear he name, reconcile with her parents and set up a laboratory in Los Arma. Category:Party Members Category:Realm of Magyk Category:Humans